everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Bast Kat
Bast Coricopat Kat, commonly referred to as only "Bast",' '''is a 2018 introduced and all-around character. He is the son of ''Bastet, the feline goddess of war from Egyptian Mythology, and currently attends Ever After High through the Mythology Program. Previously a Rebel, Bast later on sided with the Roybels in the destiny conflict due to Bastet's decision of giving him the "deity of fertility, domestic cats and protector of Lower Egypt" parts of her legacy, while his younger sister, Chione, was granted the war deity legacy. Though fond of his new destiny, Bast sides with the Roybels as he is still supportive of the Rebel cause. Character Personality Bast, despite being a child to a war goddess, is a very calm boy who rarely loses his patience. He shows to be chill, serene and tranquil, and is the definition of relaxed. Very much of a peacemaker, the next god of cats absolutely hates to see people fighting, and will do everything in his power to calm people down. And speaking of that, Bast is excellent at easing others' anger, and is often called to help when there are conflicts among students at school. Back at his home, he was the responsible one for calming everyone down, even his mother and elder brother, and growing up on a household full of war deities could be rather troublesome. Raised to be a warrior, Bast learned how to be brave and fierce in the right measure. He's not afraid of standing up for himself and for those he loves, even if he avoids fights at all costs. He would protect and defend his loved ones with his life, even if that would have to confront his smooth, gentle nature. You can mess with Bast, but you should never mess with the ones he loves. He won't be the one to pick up unecessary fights, but will make sure his family and friends are safe and sound. He tends to be the "brains" of situations, and thinks a lot before taking decisions and acting. Bast always likes to measure the consequences of his acts, thinking about how it can possibly affect him and other people. He is very careful not to cause inconvenience or hurt to others, being fairly attentive and considerate. This arguably makes the feline an excellent leader, who will always think about what is best for those around him without hurting anyone in the process. Naturally selfless and altruistic, Bast will always put one's necessities above his own. He might have a million problems, but if someone needs him, he will be there in first place. The feline often forgets himself in a way others may have to take care of him, but he, somehow, manages to take care of everyone around him and himself. Bast likes to be friendly and helpful to others, and never fails to be respectful and very caring to everyone. He's an excellent friend and a great listener, and always has good advices to offer to people. Additionally, Bast is way too sweet and gentle, and fairly delicate. Chione claims that he is the "bestest friend one could ever have", given his good-hearted, sincere, honest and loyal nature. His love is pure and honest, and Bast truly likes to demonstrate that. He's always by his family and friends' side, and wouldn't leave it for anything in the world. Bast is, as many would say, a "soft kitty, warm kitty", and makes justice to that fame of his. Majestic and vain, Bast is quite a feline, and it's certain that he will forget about his current human status and will start playing with a laiser pointer and a wool ball, and will pretty much do feline things such as purr and meow. Bast has lived as a cat for about 700 years, and misses being a full feline sometimes. He is also a master with cat puns, thanks to his girlfriend, and appreciates being a kitty. He likes to turn into a feline just to jump on Liv while she's doing homework, or to run with Chigaru while they're playing around school. Still with a major cat soul, Bast tends to have some feline habits and irrational fears, such as cucumbers, but tries his best to adapt to this new world.. Appearance Bast is a tall, athletic and brawny guy with copper skin and yellow, cat shaped eyes. His hair is black and messy, and he sports big, black cat ears that "give him a special charm". Bast tends to wear golden armours and Egyptian-esque outfits. He has a black, cat tail that is constantly moving and getting in his way. In his cat form, Bast is a black cat with a white nose. Interests and Hobbies Although a very calm and chill guy, Bast really likes to practice his fighting skills and has a daily training. He tries to not hurt the people he trains with, but it's practically impossible to avoid a little cut here and there. Bast can actually use 20 different types of weapons and enjoys training, except for the hurting part. Bast loves to collect weapons, having a huge knowledge on them. He tends to name some of his weapons, the ones he likes the most, and most of times won't let people touch them. He also actually really enjoys to study. Bast is often helping other students out there and likes to read books about various subjects. This tends to make him a good influence to Liv, and they are always trying to study together (it would be a success if Liv stopped petting Bast's head and actually paid attention to the studies). Myth Main Article: Bastet Bast or Bastet was a goddess of ancient Egyptian religion, worshiped as early as the Second Dynasty (2890 BCE). As Bast, she was the goddess of warfare in Lower Egypt, the Nile River delta region, before the unification of the cultures of ancient Egypt. Her name is also translated as B'sst, Baast, Ubaste, and Baset. In Greek mythology, she is also known as Ailuros. How does Bast come into it? Bastet chose her middle son, Bast, to take her role as the next Egyptian war god. However, when he began attending Ever After High and decided to join the Rebel movement, Bastet decided to "split" her legacy in two, and give specific roles to Bast and Chione. With Bast being the one to inhert Bastet's "fertility, domestic cats and protector of Lower Egypt" legacies, he decided to join the Roybels - as he likes his destiny, but needs to support the Rebel cause. Powers and Abilities * Prowess in Battle: As the next god of warfare, Bast is an extremely fierce warrior, as well as a master of both armed and unarmed combat. * Hand-to-Hand Combact: 'Self-explanatory. * '''Immense Strength: '''As the son of the goddess of warfare, Bast possesses huge physical strength. * '''Warfare Expertise: '''Bast is an expert in all areas of warfare. * '''Feline Mimicry: '''Bast is able to turn into a full cat. * '''Night Vision: '''Being a cat, Bast is able to see in low light conditions. * '''Excellent Hearing: '''Bast, being a cat, has an excellent hearing and can detect an extremely broad range of frequencies. He is able to hear higher-pitched sounds than either dogs or humans, detecting frequencies from 55 Hz to 79,000 Hz, a range of 10.5 octaves, while humans and dogs both have ranges of about 9 octaves. * A'cute sense of smell: '''Self -explanatory. '''Relationships Family Bastet Bastet is Bast's mother and closest family member. They have a lovely son and mother relationship and Bast looks up a lot to his mom. It was Bastet who taught Bast everything he knows about fighting and weapons today. Even if Bastet isn't the loveliest mother figure, Bast loves her more than anything, and truly wants to make her proud. [[Chione Kat|'Chione Kat']]' & Maahes' * Bast loves Chione to pieces and would do anything for her * "WhAT ARE THOOOOOSE" * Maahes is eh Nieces & Nephews * There are a lot [[Moolyn Cow|'Moolyn Cow']] * One of his favourite cousins * "Moolyn deserves the world!!!!" [[Seth Bomani|'Seth Bomani']] * Also one of his favourite cousins * <33 Friends [[Cleopatra Aset|'Cleopatra Aset']] TBA [[Chigaru Uahr|'Chigaru Uahr']] TBA [[Children of the Nile|'Children of the Nile']] TBA - fam [[The Seven Rings|'The Seven Rings']] TBA Pets Bast has a pet snake, Sillabub, who was given to him by his mother. He is very fond of her and is constantly followed by her. For his mom's dismay, Liv gave Bast a puppy dog for his 1701th birthday, which looks like a little lion (he is a little Pomeranian puppy). Bast has named him "Mr. Floofers", but he is nicknamed Floof by his owner and Liv. Floofers is the current official son of Bast and his girlfriend. Romance [[Liv Mercybringer|'Liv Mercybringer']] * The love of his life * Bast would do anything for Liv <33 * He's trying to propose guys, he just needs courage * They are,,,, the cutest * He calls her his "Queen" Class Schedule 1st Period: Scythes and Swords 2nd Period: Mythology 3rd Period: Philosophy 101 4th Period: Epics 101 5th Period: Rogues and Assassins 6th Period: Marksmanship Quotes Trivia * Bast, despite being one of Bastet's name, is a male Egyptian name meaning "warrior". * Bast's birthday is February 17th, which happens to be the World Cat Day. * Bast's name is a short version of his mother's name. "Coricopat" is a reference to the musical "Cats", and "Kat" is the Afrikaans word for "Cat". * His ears often droops when he is sad, depressed, worried or feeling sentimental. * Bast always prepares a good glass of chocolate milk for Liv after training. * He apologizes everytime he hurts someone while sparring. * His favourite food is chocolate, and ever since Liv nicknamed him "Kitty Kat", Kit Kat has been his favourite chocolate to eat. * When Bast is happy, satisfied or feeling good things, he purrs. He also purrs when Liv pets his hair and ears. * Liv is the one that came up with his Mirror Blog name. * His and Liv's shipping name is "Warrior Cat". * Bast is weirdly very fond of dogs. He always fangirls when he sees one. Yes, he fangirled upon meeting the child of Anubis. * Bast is actually quite tall, standing at 6'1'' (1.85m). * Both Bast and his sister Chione represent two different types of cats. Chione is impulsive and has a hot temper, while Bast is all calm and chill. * Bast's favourite movie is "The Sound of Music", though he refers to it as "The Sound of '''Mew'sic''". He knows the lyrics to every song and sings along with the movie. * A huge fan of the musical Cats, and named his pet snake after a character of the musical. * His second favourite movie is, for obvious reasons, "Black Panther". Once, for Halloween, Liv got him and Chione matching costumes of T'Challa and Shuri. Gallery Bast.png warrior cat.png|Little sketch of Warrior Cat for Valentine's Day, using a reference <33 Valentines 2018.jpg|Shippy ships right here (with Warrior Cat at the bottom!) bast kat.png|Ah, Estella is way too precious for this world! Thank you, my darling! bast moodboard.png|Bast's Moodboard Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Roybels Category:Ship of The Month